


Twist

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, PWP, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francesca twists Fraser's knickers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@egroups.com July 2001.

As Francesca walked up toward the consulate, she smiled as she spied Fraser standing guard. She had hoped that he would be the one stuck outside today. It was a hot, sticky summer day, giving her the perfect excuse to be dressed the way she was. With the short body hugging cotton skirt and her cropped top, nothing was left to the imagination. 

Her strappy sandals clicked on the hard surface as she made her way up the steps. She knew Fraser was watching her every move, even though his eyes hadn't followed her. She stopped on the step directly below him, giving him an ample view of her cleavage. "Hi Fraze. Ain't it hot?" She said the word hot in a low breathy voice. She brought a cold bottle of water up to her face and ran it along her forehead. 

"Mmmmmmm, this feels sooo good. It's cold. Like ice. Do you want a sip?" She held the bottle out to him, then tried to look apologetic. "Oh, I'm sorry Ben, you can't move. Not even to have a drink of water. God, you must be roasting in all of those clothes."

She smiled at him. "I know what you'd like. I could unbutton that hot red serge, pull off that sweaty henley of yours...slip those suspenders off your shoulders. Then I could unbutton those hot black pants you have on and peel them off. 

Her eyes looked down at his tall leather boots. "I know your feet are roasting. I'd have to take those boots off, then the socks." She looked back up at him. "Then I'd give you a message with ice cubes. I'd let them melt some, dripping the cold water on your hot sweaty skin, then rubbing it all over you so that you'd cool off. Then I'd take the cube and run it all over you until it completely melted." 

Fraser hadn't moved or blinked through her entire monologue, but she knew she was having an effect on him by the way the pulse in his jugular had picked up. Bringing the bottle of water forward, she wrapped her fingers around the cap and began to twist it slowly, seductively. "Then I'd have to get down to business Fraze. I'd grab your hot cock in my hand and twist it." She emphasized the word twist, each time she'd twist the cap on the water bottle. That got a reaction from him. His eye twitched. 

Taking the cap off, she brought the bottle of water to her lips and took a long draught, letting some of it run down her chin and dribble down her chest into the valley that her breasts made. "You know what else I'd do? I'd put an ice cube in my mouth. A little one. Then I'd take your overheated cock and suck at it until you were finally cooled. I'd lick the rim and any drops that would come out..." She licked the tip of the bottle, catching a small droplet that was there. "...I'd make sure they disappeared." 

She smiled as Fraser's breathing increased. He blinked! There was a rivulet of sweat making it's way down his cheek. Reaching up, she brushed it away. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, she suckled them slowly. She spent extra time on her index finger, moving it in and out of her ruby painted lips, knowing that Fraser was going to have an aneurysm if she kept it up. His body was now shaking. She glanced at the watch on her wrist. It was one minute to five. 

Taking another long swig of water, she kept her eyes locked with Fraser's. He wasn't staring off into space, he was actually looking at her. Letting her eyes trail down his body, she also noticed that she had elicited another response from him as well. The clock struck five. Before she could react, Fraser grabbed her by the wrist and began pulling her into the consulate. He ignored Turnbull's greeting, walked down the hall and shoved her roughly into his office. 

Fraser shut the door and she turned around in time to see him lock it. As he looked at her, she knew she had finally pushed the right buttons. Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the water, she didn't know. She stood in silence waiting to see what he said or did. He brushed by her, reached into a container and pulled something out. He tossed it to her, then began undoing his jodhpurs. She looked from the ice cube in her hand, then back at Fraser. 

He smiled at her as he threw his stetson across the room. Then his pants dropped around his ankles, revealing white sweaty boxers, with a hard on straining the material. He gave her a wicked smile. "Cool me off Francesca." Smiling back at him, Francesca placed the ice cube in her mouth. Yes, it was going to be a great day after all. 

END


End file.
